I can't help falling in love with you
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: My version of how it would be if they do another 'The Conjuring', showing how Ed and Lorraine met each other.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** My version of how it would be if they do another 'The Conjuring', showing how Ed and Lorraine met each other.

 **I can't help falling in love with you**

 **** _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 **Elvis Presley-I can't help falling in love**

_Bridgeport, Connecticut. 1943._

Edward Warren was working that Wednesday night at the entrance of the cinema and as always, the handsome gray-eyed boy was waiting for Lorraine Moran to appear.

Lorraine was a beautiful girl with brown hair falling in waves on her shoulders, a beautiful smile and the bluest and also kinder eyes than he had ever seen. He knew she was a junior high school student, while her was a senior, because he had seen the girl once in his school, going to the classroom.

Every Wednesday, she would came with her mother to watch a movie, and the first time that Ed had seen her in a summer dress with her mother in the queue, he'd felt as if his world had stopped, hearing her mother call her name, telling her something.

He had lost himself in her blue eyes, which had turned to the other side quickly as she'd lowered her face, flushed and he'd known he was in love with her, as his heart raced. But he'd never had the courage to talk to her, despite being popular in school and many girls wanting to go out with him.

Despite her beauty and gentle way, every time he saw her there in the cinema, he saw how lonely she was, despite going with her mother. There were always other teens there, some girls he knew were from her class, they didn't talk to her, some of them would cast her scorn looks and it had started to bother Ed, making him feel a strong desire to take Lorraine away to protect and love her, even though something told him that she was a strong girl and knew how to take care of herself.

Ed ran a hand through his brown hair when then he saw the beautiful girl, no, the most beautiful girl in the world, stopping in front of the wall of the street where the posters of the films on display were, but this time alone. Seeing that there was no one in the queue, he stepped out from behind the rope that blocked the entrance to the rooms and took a deep breath, touching the cross he always wore under his shirt, ready to go talk to her.

But when he started walking toward her, he saw two girls and two boys approaching Lorraine and he could hear what one of the girls was saying, while Lorraine turned to them, her eyes sad.

"Look who's here, weird Lorraine. Don't you have a tarot card to read or something like that tonight?"

"Lauren, please, stop it." Lorraine asked tiredly, but polite.

Lauren and some of her friends had been teasing her since elementary school, when Lorraine had realized she was clairvoyant and accidentally discovered that Lauren had been responsible for pushing a girl from their class down the stairs, because she had been chosen for a beauty contest instead of Lauren and Lorraine had confronted her about that.

Since that day, Lauren began to bother Lorraine, realizing that she could see certain things and convinced the others girls to tease her. Since that day, Lorraine had begun to avoid her classmates and friends and focused on her studies, and her mother, who knew of her gift, had suggested to transfer her to another school, but as Lorraine had said, it wouldn't change anything and that she had to face it her problems.

"But it's true, you're not normal!" Lauren continued, smirking and turning to Bob, her boyfriend, a bully from the senior year.

Boy blocked Lorraine's way when she'd tried to get away from him, crossing his arms and looking at her in a malicious way, startling her. Lorraine knew that one of the reasons Lauren had started making her life difficult was because Bob had always wanted Lorraine, but after Lauren had told their friends that Lorraine was crazy, Bob had started dating her.

"Bob, get out of my way, please."

"I don't think so." He said and then added in a low voice so that only she could hear: "You can be a little weird, but you're still hot..."

"Bob, leave her alone." Everyone looked turned around and saw Ed approaching them and stopping in front of Lorraine, his face serious face, but his eyes were angry.

"Or what?" Bob asked disdainfully.

Bob and Ed had never got along, because Bob was trouble, always threatening everyone and now, seeing him threatening Lorraine, the beautiful and gentle Lorraine, it had made Ed, usually calm, became angry and go to them before Bob could do something to her. Ed then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and said, very serious:

"If you cause any confusion or bother Lorraine ever again, I'll call the police and I know your father has made it clear that if you get yourself into trouble again, he won't help you."

And he released him with a shove, making Bob look at him angry, but grabbed Lauren by the arm and left, accompanied by their two friends and Ed turned to Lorraine, feeling all the air from his lungs leave him, while watching her closely, as he smiled gently:

"Are you okay?"

Lorraine felt paralyzed for a moment, as she looked at his gray eyes, like only her heart was moving, beating fast. She'd always admired the handsome boy, since she had started going to that cinema, always kind and smiling at her, even if they'd never exchanged a word and from the first day when she had seen him working there and had touched on his shoulder by accident, seeing that he would be the greatest love of her life.

But she had doubted what she'd seen because they had never talked to each other. Until that moment.

"Yes... Thank you." She said, opening a small smile and cocked her head to the side curiously: "How do you know my name?"

"I heard your mother say it when you began to come here." He replied sheepishly and extending his hand to her. "My name is Ed Warren."

"It's a pleasure. And you remembered it all this time?" She asked touched and surprise and he nodded, his eyes shining as he felt her hand hold his and she stared at their hands together for a moment, smiling as if she were miles away.

"Because it was important." Ed said, making her rise her face and look even more surprised, feeling her face flush as she released his hand and he thought she looked even more beautiful, before he saw two people approaching the box office and he asked:

"Are you still going to watch the movie?" She nodded and then he walked with her to the entrance and smiled, wishing he wasn't working that night, so he could keep her company. "I hope you enjoy the movie, Lorraine."

"Thank you, Ed." She replied with a beautiful smile, before entering, knowing that as much interesting the movie might be, she wouldn't be paying any attention, thinking of Ed at the entrance all the time.

Upon arriving in the room, the popcorn's vendor called her, handing her a chocolate bar, which he told her that had been paid by the boy who worked at entrance and she saw it was her favorite and couldn't stop smiling.

When the movie ended and people started to leave, Lorraine straightened her dress, feeling her heart beating fast and she left the room, finding Ed waiting for her outside, no longer dressed in the red jacket from the place and she smiled:

"Is your mother coming to take you?"

"No, she has a dinner tonight. But I live nearby."

"If you want, I can accompany, it's not safe for a young woman walk alone at night." Ed said, he'd finished his shift and the idea of her going home alone worried him.

"It'd be nice, if it won't be a problem for you." She replied shyly, and the smile he gave her was the answer.

He then extended his hand to Lorraine, who accepted it and they felt warmth running through their veins, as they began to walk hand in hand.

"How was the movie?"

"It was great, really I enjoyed it. And thanks again for... before." She said, but Ed shook his head, serious:

"I don't like bullies threatening anyone, especially good people. You don't deserve to be treated that way by those two."

"But I... I'm not normal, like Lauren said." Lorraine admitted and he looked at her curiously: "Sometimes when I touch an object or someone, I see things..." And she told him about him about things she saw sometimes and, what had happened between her and Lauren.

"Like a clairvoyant." Ed said surprised, shocking Lorraine and he ran his free hand through his hair, telling her something that not even his friends knew, feeling nervous:

"When I was a child, I saw spirits for the first time, but no one believed me, especially my father. So I grew up and started looking for books and newspapers that talk about it and one day, I stumbled on this word, clairvoyance."

"You can see spirits?" She asked, her eyes widening a bit, and as impossible as it seemed, she firmly believed in him, because her heart was telling her that he was good but also because of her own experiences.

"Yes, my father never believed in me so I never told it to anyone, until tonight." He admitted, staring at her passionately. "Seeing things that others people can't see don't make you weird or abnormal. But different, a different good. You are good."

They had stopped under a tree, near Lorraine's house and the boy looked at her fondly, raising his free hand and stroking her cheek, as if it was a dream and then her ear, making her sigh, closing her eyes and getting lost in his touch.

"Ed... Thank you for sharing your story with me, you're wonderful..." She murmured, and then Ed said passionately:

"Lorraine, I know that today was the first time we spoke to each other, but the truth is that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

His heart was beating fast as his fingers continued to caress her face, seeing her eyes open, but instead of seeing shock or surprise in them, she smiled shy, but beautifully, blushing and then he understood, as a smile appeared on his lips too:

"You saw it happening?"

"The things I see sometimes are glimpses. The first time I saw and touched on your shoulder, I knew you would be..." She took a deep breath, staring at his gray eyes, which were full of love and affection and she said, timidly but her voice was full of love: "That you would be the love of my life, Ed."

"Lorraine..." Ed muttered, surprised as his heart warmed with her words and she looked at him, waiting. "Then you feel the same for me? Would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"I'm in love with you and yes, I'd love to go out with you..." Lorraine said, laughing and looking at him, seeing his charming smile, while Ed lowered his head forward, very close to her face, watching each reaction in Lorraine's face carefully:

"Can I kiss you?"

And when her smile widened, Ed knew that no girl would ever enchant him as Lorraine had and slowly, he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Lorraine felt a good tingle on her lips and slowly, her slightly widened eyes closed while a smile spread on her face. His hand that was on her face fell to her other hand, interlacing their fingers, feeling an almost magical warmth on his lips that spread to his body, caused by the contact his body with hers, who was the love of his life now, while he felt her lips start moving over his.

When they broke the kiss, Lorraine leaned her forehead to his, smiling and Ed asked affectionately:

"Was it your first kiss?" When she nodded, still smiling, he was enveloped by a wave of love for her for giving him that privilege. "And what did you think?"

"It was wonderful..." She whispered softly, her face flushed, still feeling the slight tingle on her lips and then she added amused: "But I'm not sure, I would have to be kissed again to compare..."

The second kiss was more passionate, leaving them breathless and the couple knew that this was only the second of many kisses they would share and that their love was for a lifetime.


End file.
